Everyday Chaos
by Awesa-mazin-licious
Summary: What would happen if Bella got turned into a Vampire on her first day meeting Edward? If she decided to join the Volturi? And then WHAT IF a new girl moves in to Forks? Read to find out.
1. Summery

_**A/N - This takes place during Twilight. It is my first more serious story.**_

In MY alternate universe, Edward tempted Bella to the meadow after her first day of school, and struck. Before she was killed though, Carlisle and Co. showed up and pulled him off of her. (Hooray Alice and those nifty visions of hers!)

Unfortunately, Bella gets turned into a vampire. As Carlisle is explaining to her what she is, the Volturi show up. (Curse their Vampire/trackin device half breed!) Aro discovers her power is bending time and space, and takes her away them. She falls in love with demetri, and the get married and become Aro's main recruiting team.

The Cullens meanwhile had to come up with a story of Bella's death. The story is she was driving home after school, the engine failed, and the truck got crashed into by another car. Everyone beliveved the tale because the car was old, and unreliable. Renee was absolutley moritfied, and Charlie felt as guilty as heck.

Edward was horified with himself, and took of a month of school to run with Tanya in Alaska. He returned to Forks more sober than ever, and Esme is extremly worried about Edward, and it increases when rumors about another new family moving into Forks start Flying around. And there is a girl in Edward's year.

Will she bring up too many bad memories for Edward? Will she smell as good, or better than Bella? Will Edward have a seizure from worring about all of this crap? Can Vampires even have seizures?

**_A/N - Should I keep writing? Review! Please! You reviews are like little nuggets of gold to me! And I Still need a Beta!_**


	2. Moving In

_**A/N - Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy chapter one! BTW Esther is the name of the new girl.**_

**Esther's POV**

_Forks. Hmmm... I wonder if there is some sort of ban on spoons here. Maby a Spork peace treaty?_

"Esther, give me a hand with these boxes, will ya?" I looked over to see my little sister, Grace, age fifteen, struggling with a large box full of books. I withdrew from my rambling mind and helped her lift it into the house. We, my mother, my sister and I, were moving into a new house, and I far as I was concerned, a new world.

We had gone from sunshiney Orlando, Florida, to the opposite side of the country. I knew I would love it here. There were so many reasons why.

For one, we would be away from my Dad, as my parents were recently divorced. Most kids were mortified if their parents starting discussing divorce, but I had welcomed it with open arms. He had gotten my twin brothers, but I didn't really care. We weren't all that close, and they didn't like me all that much anyways. I could tell my mom was crushed though, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Reason number two, it was almost always chilly up here, something that I longed for. Liviing in Florida my whole life did not mean I liked warmth. Also, practicly every day it rained. I love the rain, and also I have a mini-obsession with umbrellas.

Of course the best part of all was the house. I was a gorgeous little two story white-washed structure. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and wall-to-wall bookshelves in the living room for our vast collection of books. And my own room! HUZZAH!

And it was the _best_ room in the house. The Attic. I walked down the hall and pulled down the ladder that led to my own room._ My room_. The words sounded forigen in my mind. I managed to walk up the stairs toting one of my boxes filled with just some of my many stuffed animals. I set the box on the ground and looked around.

It had beautiful tan hardwood floors and two windows; one facing the front yard, and the beautiful white oak tree just outside the window, and the other facing the neighbor's property. Their house was graceful, timeless, and most likely a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, and built rectangular and well proportioned.

I couldn't help but sighing while looking at it, it was so beautiful. _What kind of people could possibly live in that poetic house_, I mused.

"Esther, get down here _right now_ and HELP!" I smiled and stumbled down the stairs to finish unpacking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sighed and wiped my hand across my forehead. I was day-three, and finaly everything was in place. I looked around at my mismatched room. Sort of like me. Mismatched. Unique.

I had a twin-sized bed, with my five different comferters tossed on as well as all of my stuffed animals in a large disarry. There was my small bookshelf (it was a soft pink color from last summer when grace and I wanted to paint something), where I kept only my favorite books, and setting on top was my stereo system. I had a tiny collection of C.Ds, most of my music was off iTunes and on my iBook. There was a little tan bedside table with a lamp on it for late-night reading sessions. Laying on the floor was my HUGE fuzzy hot pink rug. It was tackey, but it had been a gift from my favorite aunt for my fourteenth birthday.

But my favorite part of this room was the paint-job. I had done it myself. On one side it was a baby blue sky with a few white clouds smattered in. As you walked towards the opposite wall, it faded into a clear navy blue - almost black- night with some stars speckled around. "My room." The words tasted new and different on my lips. I loved it.

I sighed and looked down at my paint covered hands. There wouldn't be many cloudless days -or nights for that matter- here in Forks. But I had discovered another advantage to living in the attic, and I was about to take advantage of it.

I glanced down at my hands again. O.K., I would take advantage of it, and then I would take a shower.

I checked the clock as I opened the drawer on the bed-side table to pull out a half-eaten bag of sour cream and chedder ruffles. It was 5:30 A.M. Time for the sun to show it's brillient face. I pulled the smuggled beach towel out from under my bed and open the window facing the beautiful mansion-like house. Then I jumped.

My feet landed lightly on the roof, and I laid out the towel and sat down on it. I opened my bag of chips and sat down and waited for the sun rise.

As I crunched on a chip, I thought about how many times my long time friend, Marie, and I had done this same exact thing on her roof every summer since we were twelve. I let out a little sigh and brought my hand to my "Best Friends Forever" necklace. I really missed her. It wasn't the same thing with out her up here with me, telling jokes in whispers, so as to not wake up her parents.

As the sky slowly got slowly lighter, I found myself gazing once again at the old mansion. I noticed a light was on in the room directly in front of me. I couldn't see much through the window, but I did catch a glimpse of bronze hair and pale white skin. It was also without a doubt a guy.

My face grew hot as I realized that I was staring into a complete stranger's house. I looked away quickly. The sun was starting to peek over some stormy looking clouds, and I needed to get ready for my first day at Forks High School.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After I had finally scrubbed every last bit of paint off, I jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and hurridly brushed my teeth. I blow-dryed my hair quickly and then hurried to my room (It was still strange hearing those words) to get dressed.

I threw on my favorite pair of faded stretch Levis, and a little seafoam green top with "Bossy Beyond Belief" scrawled across it in sparkly white cursive letters. After slipping into my old black and pink Vans, I walked over to my dresser mirror.

I ran a brush through my tangled mass of hair, and then let it tumble over my shoulders and back. My hair was long, and easily tangled, so I usualy wore it up. But it was my first day at a new school, why not try to make a good impression? Into my ears went my chunky white hoops.

I then applied a little eyeliner and a tiny bit of my sparkly silver eye shadow and I was off.

I was half-way down the stairs when I realized I had left my necklace in the bathroom. I doubled back and secured it around my neck, then jetted down the stairs towards the kitchen.

I crammed a piece of toast into my mouth and took a swig of orange juice. I grabbed Grace, then my backpack, and sped out the door after giving my mother a peck on the cheek. "See you later mom!"

We jumped into my second-hand tan mini-coup with red racing stripes, and I hurriedly pulled out of the driveway. As I pulled out I saw a shiny silver Volvo speed out of the neighbor's driveway at a break-neck pace. Before it was out of sight, I caught another glimpse of bronze-colored hair and pale white skin. I quickly shook it out of my head as I headed towards a new school, new friends, and a new life.

_**A/N - So, was it good? I liked it. Review and tell me how to make it even better, I listen to ALL reviews!**_


	3. Close Encounters of the Solid Kind

_**A/N - Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm juggling two stories at the moment. I try people, I try! And yes, my first name is also Esther, but I am not doing a self insert. I just am using it because it is an older name, and it starts with an E, like Edward. Also this chapter will be short, but it's short for a reason. Longer chapters will come. MUCH longer.**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!

I spotted a parking spot right up front as soon as we pulled in. I didn't need to grab a scedule from the front office, Mom had picked it up yesterday. Last night I stayed up late memorizing the map so I wouldn't look like a dork and have to ask for directions.

When I was parked, I looked to my left and saw, to my dismay, a shiney silver volvo. Ugg. what if this guy was in one of my classes? _Well, he could be nice_, I reasoned.

But what if he was a teacher? I shuddered. Living next door to a teacher, iven if he wasn't my teacher, would be bad.

Or if, I gasped, it was a math teacher? A Principal? I HATED math, and lemme tell ya, math wasn't all that fond of me either. I wouldn't be able to stand being neighbors with someone who liked it enough to TEACH it for a living.

I was close to hypervantilating by now. I will say this, I was a nervous wreck today, and when I get nervous, my emotions go on the blitz.

"Esther? What's with the gasping and twitching? Never mind. Will you just unlock the door, I don't want to be late." Grace was looking at me funny.

LATE! Omigosh! I was goinh to be late! I jumped out of the car, slammedd the door, and belted towards the school. Not many kids were in the halls, I knew the bell was about to ring. I was so, so close to first period Science! All I needed to do was turn that corner...

I took a sharp right- and ran headfirst into a wall. I fell backwards onto my butt and put my hand over my nose. The bell rang. Crap.

I had my watering eyes closed. I was so freaking mad, I started yelling at the wall.

"GOD! You friggen idiot wall! You stupid, stupid, STUPID wall!"

"Excuse me?" A voice like velvet spoke from above. Had I hit the wall so hard I went into a coma? That couldn't be it, everything was still the same as before, except the blackness.

Oh yeah, my eyes were closed. Can't slip one past me.

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry, my eyes were still wet. I could make out, however, that the wall was turning around. It was, in fact, a human. A human with bronze hair and white skin. I groaned. Then I wiped my eyes. And suppressed an intake of breath.

He was more wonderful than a human, a billion times more so. My eyes went from his untidy, shining bronze curls to his liquid butterscotch eyes; looking at me in amusment, but also something else. Confusion? Intrigue?

I looked at his refined nose and then his thin lips uplifted on one side in a crooked heart-breaking grin.

That was when I remembered my current position. Sprawled on a dirty concrete ground with my nose no doubt thrbbingred like a christmas-tree bulb. And I had just yelled at this "wall". My face tured a shde of red that but the beets to shame.

Unexpectedly he tensed up, and I could have swore I saw a flicker of black in those golden eyes. But it was gone in a second, and he bent down and held out his thin, white hand towards me. I reached out and grabbed it.

It was freezing cold, I didn't even flinch. Instead I grasped it firmly, and righted myself.

"Thanks. Um... are you usualy this cold? Your skin I mean." I said, blushing again, surprised I could speak so bluntly to him without stuttering.

He nodded and picked up my backpack in one hand, which also suprised me, that thing was FULL of books. He held it up to me.

"I believe you dropped this when ran into me and called me an, er...'friggen idiot wall'?

I slung it over my shoulder and said, "Again, thanks..." while blushing, remembering my earlier rant.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. And you must be Esther." I nodded, surprised that he knew my name. Then I remembered that this was a VERY small town, our family moving in must have been the gossip for a while.

"So, I'm late for class, I guess I'll see you later, Edward." I walked off, trying to seem cool and not completly dazed. I had made it all the way to the door without stumbling when there he was, infront of me holding open the door. He was also in such a position that it was impossible to walk past him without looking into his face.

His beautiful, perfect face. His lips were quirked up in that crooked smile again and he made a little florish with his hand as if heralding a queen. I rolled my eyes and walked in, late for my first class, on my first day in a new school, but yet still smiling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**A/N - Yes very short, but I wanted this chapter to be just for their first encounter. As I said before, longer ones are coming!**_


End file.
